More Penguin Days of summer: Attack of Professor Blowhole
by penguin adventures
Summary: It was a normal day in new york until Blowhole's dad Professor Blowhole steals all the peanut butter winkies in the city. And kidnaps the owner and all his employee's. Skipper and the team rush to combat this but are about to learn that this was just a cover for an even darker less comedic plot. guest starring Dr. Blowhole.
1. Chapter One: Fishing in Central Park

June 25th 2016

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Central Park Zoo

Tree above Hot dog cart

(Skipper's POV)

"Chopped Union!" Private shouted as he reeled in a button of unions. Rico had some chopped unions for his fish. "Union Skipper," Kowalski said. "Not now," I replied. "Polish sauerkraut!" Kowalski said. "Sauerkruat," Kowalski asked. "No, I'm after a much rarer catch today," I said, "The elusive deli-style stoneground horseradish mustard!" My men were shocked, "are you sure you can handle that…" "of course I'm sure," I replied. I sent my rod out and managed to get some jars of the mustard and then managed to reel it in. "For a second there I thought you were going back to the doctor," Kowalski said. "Dr. Deranged?" I said, "that needle sticking topical cream rubbing menace no thank you."

"Um why not?" Private said. "Oh I don't know I might get all bandaged up and have to deal with you three…THINKING I TURNED INTO A ZOMBIE!" "sorry," Kowalski said, "overeacted." "Yeah to some boring medical soap opera he had on for some reason." "That explains the Orchestra…" Private muttered. "Anyway," I said as I dumped the mustard on my fish, "where was I?" "skipper," Kowalski said, "I suggest you hold off on the horseradish mustard a little." I ignored him and ate the fish whole. "see," I said, "I can handle...Wahhhhhhhh!" I ran off to find the nearest cold beverage. "I told you he couldn't handle it," Kowalski said. It came in the form of a snowcone…two snowcones. "do we get one?" Private said. "Go ahead," I said between licks of snow cone. "Yay!" Private said.

Private and Rico grabbed snowcones instantly but Kowalski was having a hard time. "Do I indulge myself in something luscious and familiar as blueberry bubblegum…or do I venture into the high risk high reward honeydew melon?" "Just get the honeydew melon," I said. Kowalski grabbed the honeydew melon and found that he enjoyed the decision. "mmm," Kowalski said. Rico was enjoying way to many snowcones. "Rico…we don't need you on all that suger," I said. "Aw…" Rico said.

"Skipper look," Private said pointing to a billboard. "Peanut Butter Winkies and Marshmeowmeows are back." "MarshMeowmeows!" rico said. "Never again," Kowalski said. "Bad Meowmeow," Rico said. "Yes!" I shouted, "Finally our Peanut Butter Winky drought is over!" Kowalski pulled out a pair of bincoluars, "there just being stocked at the snackshop." "Good then let's go," I replied, "maybe we can pick up some cheesy dibbles." "Um…Skipper," Private said put down all binculors, "somebody just brought the snackshop's entire supply of winkies." "What!" I said. "Skipper there's more," Kowalski said holding up a newspaper, "somebodies been buying up all the peanut butter winkies. And now the owner and all the workers at the winky factory are missing." "I know who's behind this," I said. "You do?" Private said. "We're going to coney island," I said, "and all the peanut butter winkies." "Um why coney island," Private said. "Blowhole," I replied. "You want me to go get the jet packs?" Kowalski asked. "You know it," I replied. We all rushed back to the zoo intent on finding what evil plan Dr. Blowhole had for all those peanut Butter winkies and the owner and workers. Little did we know that we were going after the wrong Blowhole.

(end of chapter one)


	2. I'm not the dolphin you are looking for

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Coney island

Dr. Blowhole's Lair

(Blowhole's POV)

"This is my father Professor Francis Blowhole Senior," I said. "we know who that is," Parker said, "what about your other members of you family?" "This is my uncle Dr. Dominick Blowhole DDS," I said before moving on to the next slide, "This is my aunt Dr jasmine Blowhole MD." "Here's my other uncle Professor Doomsday Blowhole PhD." "And my other aunt Dr. Ann Blowhole Phd." "Now you know my Sister…Doris Blowhole." "What about you mother?" Parker said. "Alexis Blowhole," I said, "…we don't talk much."

"And apparently she does know you or your father are evil?" Parker said. "Well let's change that," a familiar voice said. "Pen-gu-wins," I muttered, "I can't have on day off without…" "Where's the owner of the peanut butter winky factory, where's his workers, And where all the Winkies you stole," skipper said, "So you decide that the best day to cut off our peanut butter winky supply lines is when they finally come back!" "Wait…Peanut butter winkies are back," blowhole said. "Don't play coy we all know you stole them…"

"When did I say…Red one I thought I told you to write that down!" "To wanted somebody to write that down," Red One said, "And…" he snapped his pincers, "these things are useless with pens." "Look around do you see any peanut butter winkies or humans hostages here?" "Nice try," Skipper said said, "but you probably have them all in a back room…now take us there and releash them!" "I didn't do it," I said. I instantly got a vision…

 **"** **This meal is the one time we get to talk about something other then my evil plans," Blowhole said, "even I get tried of hearing my evil plans…even we need a break from evil every once and a while." "Oh really," Classified said, "and here I thought they was the victory celebration of exploding a bomb in the penguins face." "What bomb?" blowhole said confused, "I haven't planned any revenge for the pen-gu-wins in a month now…and I'm entiled to vacations just like everyone else!" "Wait…this is a vacation," Classified said. "Why do you think I'm in capetown south Africa?" "Even with the African penguins?" Classified said. "Oh their loud and annoying…but what else is new," Blowhole said.**

 **"** **Don't the North Wind ruin our meal," Blowhole said, "have at it." "Umm, the food does smell good," Short fuse said. "You might as well make yourselves at home since you're here," Blowhole said agitated, "but I can't promise your protection." All the lobsters and parker gave us the stinkeye. "We're not here to take any of your food," Classified said as blowhole rolled off the central platform and headed towards the buffet. "Yeah yeah yeah," Blowhole said, "You're here to ask question but your not getting any answer out of me." "Okay On March 31** **st** **a bomb completely destroyed the IPSA bunker in London and the penguins just happened to be in there when it went off." "Are they dead," Blowhole said.**

 **"** **No they survive," Classified said, "intel suggest their on a mission for Penguin MI6" "I hate those guys," Blowhole muttered, "and it's a good thing their alive…or I won't have anyone to watch me conquer the world whenever I get back to that." "Well are you responsible," Eva said. "No," Blowhole said, "Just because I'm a known enemy of the pen-gu-wins doesn't I'm responsible for everything that happens to the penguins**

Where the heck did that come from…thought planting a bomb does sound like a good idea. "I'm not the dolphin you are looking for," I replied. "Star Wars Puns," Skipper said, "Very funny but you're no jedi." I got angry at this, "WHY WOULD I WASTE MY GENIUS ON A BUNCH OF PEANUT BUTTER WINKIES!? AND WHAT ON EARTH WOULD I DO WITH A CITY WORTH OF CANDY!" "Oh so your not the one behind this," Skipper said. "No," I replied. "Why is blowhole always your first suspect," Parker said. "so who did it?" Skipper said. "I don't know, Dave…the mailman…buck rockgut…Private…that officer X guy…there's no such thing as king julian day…I don't really care!" I replied. "What?" Skipper said. I accidently push a wrong button and Skipper's voice came on the loud speaker, "THERE NO SUCH THING AS KING JULIAN DAY!" "Opps," I said accidently pushing another button. The Mindjacker popped up and as I tried to push it back down it said, "MINDJAC-JAC-JACKER!" And then my dad popped up on the screen behind me. "Professor Blowhole!" Skipper shouted. "

"Yes my son doesn't appreciate the finer evil plans apparently," he said. "That because it's a complete waste of my time," I replied, "stealing all the peanut butter winkies…" "No that's because that's not you style…" "Oh so you're a classic Tv villain who doesn't have any real plans," Blowhole said, "or they do but their predictable." "Don't mock me," he replied. "We're coming for you Professor blowhole…" with that Skipper and the penguins disappeared. "Now father," I said, "get off my TV!" "Well my son," he replied, "this hasn't be very plesant." "I hate my father," I muttered. "I hate my father too," Parker said, "why the heck do you think I'm working for you?"

"MINDJACKER!" "Oh come on now!" I shouted shoveling the device back down. "WHO INSPECTED THIS SCOOTER!" Red one pointed to the lobster next to him. "It's not my fault someone left the forward gear on." "then you should have turned it off!" I shouted pushing the button for the trapdoor. "No not the pot of…Ahhhhh!" the lobster shouted. "I love the smell of cooked lobster in the morning."

(end of chapter two)


	3. Professor Blowhole I presume

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

abandoned warehouse

(Skipper's POV)

"From the outside it looks exactly like Blowhole's secret base on the docks," Kowalski observed. "But the insides…that's a different story," I said. "Look at the scale of it," Private said. "How do we get inside?" I said, "Kowalski options." "We could go thru the front door," Kowalski said. "He'll be expecting…" Suddenly a massive robot busted down the door, "priority one Penguins…destroy." "Oh come on!" Kowalski said, "a gaint robot." The robot started to fire plasma bolts at us. "Evasive!" I shouted. Rico Hacked up his rocket launcher and was shocked when the robot caught the rocket. The rocket clanged harmlessly to the ground and the robot started to fire rockets of his own.

We rushed to the side of the building and tricked the robot into blasting a penguins sized hole into the side. WE slipped into the building the robot pursuing us inside. "Don't not be alarmed," the robot shouted, "you will be destroyed!" "Kowalski robot stopping options," I said. "Well…Wahhhh!" Kowalski shouted as the robot picked him up. "Kowalski!" I shouted. "close your eyes so you don't see it coming," Kowalski said. The robot opened it's mouth and then dropped Kowalski into it. "He ate Kowalski!" Private said. "Run!" I shouted. Rico hacked up his flamethrower only to join Kowalski inside the robot. "Rico!" Private said. "Private move!" I shouted. We both slide into a space that was too small for the robot or it's hands. "I will find you!" the robot said, "I will defeat…Yooooooooou."

We come out of hiding as the robot's head exploded. We jumped out of the way as the robot slammed to the ground. The back of the robot exploded and Kowalski and Rico climbed out. "A little rewiring goes a long way," Kowalski replied, "plus a little…" "Ka-boom!" "…never hurts." And then the robot literally turned to dust and then reformed as another robot, "Priority one Penguins…Destroy." "Nano-bot technology," Kowalski said. And then the Nanite-Daleks showed up. " ** _the fake Nanites will be exterminated!"_** "Oh come on really." One of the Nanite-Daleks turned to us, " ** _Just this once Penguins…"_** The Nanite-controlled dalek shells then attacked Professor Blowhole's Nano-bots.

"Let's move," I said, "let's leave Professor Blowhole's nano-bots." "Actually their's mircobots," Kowalski said. "yeah, Yeah," I said. "Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** We slipped into the inner sactum and found Professor Blowhole waiting in front of a massive mountain of peanut butter winkies. The owner and the workers were blindfolded and tied up. "I give you anything…the recipe of peanut butter winkies…" "shut up," Professor Blowhole said silenting the owner, "nobody cares about your candy." "What does candy have to do with anything," I said. "Nothing Pen-gu-wins," Professor Blowhole replied, "this was all just a cover for my real plan…" "Behold Penguins," he said as a wall opened revealing a empty tank that had an orca swimming in it somehow, "the first of a new predatory species…The Sky Orca!" "Skorca," I said, "yeah been there…defeated it." "Skorca?" Professor Blowhole said, "are you deaf I said Sky Orca." "Yeah…Skorca already defeat that." "It called the SKY ORCA!" "Yeah Skorca we know," I replied. "SKY ORCA! Not whatever ridiculous birdbrain name you just gave it…Combining two words into one…if I find the person who came up with that one…" "King Julian," Kowalski said. "Then I will find this king julian and I will kill him."

"It's a Skorca…" I replied. "STOP CALLING IT A SKORCA IT'S A SKY ORCA!" "Skorca." "Sky orca." "Skorca." "Sky orca." "Skorca." "Sky orca!" "Sky orca," I replied. "IT'S A SKORCA!" Professor blowhole said and then he jumped when he realized what he said, "No!" "ha! You said Skorca that means it's called a skora," I said. "Sky orca." "Are you deaf?" Kowalski said, "it's skorca." "um…are you going to cure me of this inflatium…it's a bit itchy." "Ha!" I said, "it's not even a real skorca…" "Real Skorca?" Professor blowhole said, "They were Sky orcas before this…did you not hear me said first of his species…" "Well he's not," I said. Professor pushed a button and spary him with a inflatium antidote. The orca hit the bottom of the tank and started to suffocate. "Are you going to put water back in here?" "No," Professor blowhole said, "this isn't seaworld…" "found it!" Kowalski shouted pushing a button.

The tank started to fill up with water, "oh thank you!" he said, "I'll think I won't eat you…plus I'm on a low penguin diet." "Um…okay," Kowalski said. "once I met an entire tribe of vegan leapord seals…" the orca said, "they lasted about a month on that diet." "Oh I'm done with you," Professor Blowhole said pulling a plunger like switch. "wahhhhh!" the orca shouted as he was sucked out of the tank and probably thrown out into the ocean. "now," he said, "onto my real plan." "A massive gun pushed all the peanut butter winkies and aimed at us." "This is just like Cuba back in [top secret]," I said. "Ah…so you recognize this," he said. "wait….what?" Private said, "You sent that [top secret] after us?" "Yes and you just had to use the [top secret], [top secret], and [top secret] didn't you?" "And then we kicked that [top secret] (censored) [top secret] with our signature penguin moves…and the [top secret] helped." "Anyway," he said motioning to the weapons, "I will finally get to use the [top secret] to destroy you!" "Well prepare for that to get destroyed by the [classified]." Rico took out the [top secret] gun and destroyed the [top secret]. "And just like [top secret] [top secret] [top secret] we defeated you again."

"Well I have the footage…" [sorry the description of the actual battle footage is also classified top secret] "Any way," I said looking at the destroyed weapon, "what's is your real plan?" Professor Blowhole then blow all the peanut butter winkies out of his base with a gaint fan and then he releashed the prisoners. "Now," Professor Blowhole said with a grin, "real fun begins." We were all knocked out by a mysterious force and everything went dark…

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter Four: Into the Volcano

June 26th 2016

Kenya Wildlife preserve, the volcano

Time Unknown

(Skipper's POV)

we all awoke surrounded by robot lobsters and a smug Professor Blowhole. "What knocked us out?" Kowalski said. "I did," a platypus said. "Who are you?" I said. "You met my son Parker," he replied. "Your parker's father?" I said. "I been working with the professor here for a long time." "Who are you?" I said. "I am only known simply as the platypus," he replied. "Or parker's dad," I replied. "Or parker's dad…or mr. platypus." "Anyway now let's move on to the reason I'm about to leave you in an active volcano crater," He said, "see that laser…that is my eruptor when fired it will cause this volcano to not only erupt…But to Explode like Mt. St. helans." "No," Kowalski said, "you would obliterate this entire preserve!" "And take you with it," he replied.

And the machine got hit with a boulder and fell into the volcano. "What?" he said the cliff he was standing on collapsed. "Ahhhh!" he shouted as he fell it. "You will pay for this…ahhhhhhhh! Ssssssssssssssssss." "No!" the platypus shouted, "I just lost my pension!" "oh tough luck," I said. Rico then shoved him into the volcano. "Why would you do that!" he shouted, "Why on earth would you do that…Ahhhhhhh! Ssssssssssssssss." We glared at Rico, "What?" rico said. "Now we're never know what his true dark plan is," I said. And then to our surprise Professor Blowhole appeared in a floating metal and pexiglass bubble. The bubble had two laser attached to it on the buttom.

"Evasive! Evasive! Evasive!" I shouted as Professor blowhole started to fire the lasers. "STAY STILL!" he shouted, "so I can kill you!" we jumped and summersaulted and rolled as we dodged all the laser beams. "Kowalski! We can't keep jumping around like," I said, "options!" "Rico…" Kowalski said. Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and took out one of the lasers. "Come on," Professor Blowhole said, "is that all you got?" He contiuned to fire off his remaining laser but it made it easier to dodge it.

Rico blew up the other laser leaving Professor blowhole weaponless. "I think it's time to leave…" Professor Blowhole said. Rico hacked up the lavethrower and fired at the bottom of the retreating bubble. "Oh no!" he shouted, "not again!" The Buttom melted away and Professor Blowhole fell thru the hole, "You will pay for this…Ahhhhhhhh!" Rico hacked up antigrav gun and blasted Professor blowhole. Rico deposited Professor Blowhole in front of us. "Like we would give you that sasification." "give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy you right now," he replied. "Your stuck on land your segway destroyed…and oh you have no weapon."

Professor Blowhole grabbed a handheld laser from the ruins of his bubble. "No weapons you say," he said, "then take this!" He fired the laser but thankfully he was a horrible shot with handguns. The laser harmless blasted into the rock leaving a blast mark where it hit. "You miss," I said. Professor Blowhole screamed angrily and threw the laser gun into the volcano. He then pulled out a machine gun, "Any last words? Before I blast you off this mountain?" "North Wind," I replied. A North Wind Jet came out of invisblity above us and descended to be eyelevel hovering over the lake of lava below. "Professor blowhole flippers in the air now!" classified shouted over a loudspeaker. "I rather die!" Professor blowhole shouted blasting the cliff in front of him with the machine gun. The cliff gave way and Professor dove towards the lava.

"I don't think so," classified said. A tractor beam shot out from the North Wind's jet and trapped Professor blowhole in midair. The tractor beam then lifted him and then desposited him on the rocky area we were standing on. "Who curved this place into an arena?" classified said. "Don't ask," I replied. "I won't give you the sastifcation of…" Classified hopped out of the North Wind's Jet and punched Professor Blowhole in the jaw. He then tied a thick rope around Professor Blowhole's tail. He also ducttaped his mouth. Classified tugged on the rope and holding on was dragged into the jet with Professor blowhole. Professor Blowhole glared at us the entire time as he was winced into the North Wind's Jet.

"Did we win?" Private said. "hopefully the North Wind will be kind enough to give us a ride," Kowalski said. The North Wind's jet rocketed away leaving us alone, "I guess not," I said walking towards the exit of the volcano. "Boys it's time to begin the long climb up out of this volcano." "should I signal the super-plane," Kowalski said. "No," I said, "Of course I want you to signal the super-plane!" "Signaling now," Kowalski replied pulling out a radio with a long attenna. We then began the long and tiring climb out of the volcano crater. I can't wait to get back to the zoo. Hopefully the Lemurs didn't do anything stupid like steal our TV.

The Central Park Zoo

Lemur Habitat

We were completely unaware that the Lemurs did indeed steal our Tv. "Have you been paying too much on your car insurance." "This might very well be a possible…tell me more." "Then you will love…" The TV was changed to some cooking show. "Ah! Mort!" Julian shouted, "change it back I want to know if I'm paying to much." Julian grabbed the remote and changed it to the dancing channel. German poka music blared out of the Tv. "Ah! German folk music!" Julian shouted, "my one true weakness." Maurice changed the channel and a cop show came on. "Oh car chase," Julian said, "Maurice turn it up!"

"Hi guys," Marlene said, "you finally got a Tv." "Oh hi marlene," Julian said, "Ah! Marlene she mustn't know Mort get her out of here." "That you got a Tv," Marlene said. "No, that we…yes this was supposed to be a surprise…Maurice mute it!" "You stole it from the penguins," Marlene replied. "No…How daring of you! I would never steal anything from those birds!" "Why do you have skipper's megaphone then," Marlene said. "Oh I'm just borrowing it," Julian said. "Yeah right," Marlene said, "Like Skipper would loan you that."

Maurice got a scheming look on his eye and fired the super-ray that julian stole. Mort became Big Mort again and stomp over to Julian. "Tell her the truth," Maurice said, "and apologize." "I told you apology is for the weak…" "Are going really going to put yourself thru all of that again?" Darla shouted. "I already apologized to you!" Julian said. Mort stomped closer to Julian and then picked him up, "TELL THE TRUTH!" "You should really listen to him mate!" Joey shouted. "I am a King!"

Mort started to swing and pound Julian around making sure that he hit the ground extra hard. "royal…ows." Julian said. Mort Pounded Julian around until the lemur "king" lay on the ground in a heap. "Puny King," Mort replied. "I still won't…" "Mort Smash!" Mort shouted smashing into julian. "What are you the hulk are something?" Julian asked in a daze. "The lemur who is going to hurt you unless you tell the truth," Mort said. "Mort just pound the truth out of him," Marlene said. "Guess what now your outside the zoo," Julian said. "What…no…must contain wild marlene," Marlene shouted but she failed and transformed into Wild Marlene. "Oh…no," Maurice said as the super-ray went off turning wild marlene into super-wild marlene. The antidote then spilled on mort and he transformed back to normal. "I thought the penguin got rid of wild marlene," Julian shouted. "I'm going to turn this off," Maurice said turning off the superray. "Okay!" Julian shouted begging at Marlene's foot, "Okay I stole the Penguin's TV! And I'm sorry!" Wild Marlene then proceeded to beat Julian up until we finally returned home.

"AH! Wild Marlene," I shouted, "AND WHY IS IS GIANTIC!" "I stole you Tv," Julian said, "can I keep the megaphone?" Rico grabbed the Megaphone, "Nooooo!" "You stole the Super-ray?" Kowalski said, "wait I thought I destroyed this?" "I have converted the antidote in a aerosol form," Kowalski said. Kowalski sprayed and Super Wild Marlene shrunk until she had turned back into normal marlene. "What, Happened?" Marlene said, "and julian way do you have the penguins TV?" "Don't worry Marlene he's about to pay for it," I said. "What about Lunar hospitality," Julian said. "doesn't exist," I said, "and since it doesn't exist…COMMENCE OPERATION: HAMMERHEAD 3.0!" "Ah!" Julian, Maurice, and Mort screamed as we chased after them.

The End


End file.
